Home Again, Home Again
by Lament
Summary: Banshee moves back to the X-mansion


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, and I'm not making any money.  They belong to Marvel.

Author's Notes: This is the first chapter.  More to come soon.

Home Again, Home Again

            "Sean, this is ridiculous."  Jamie Maddrox tossed his duffle bag onto the driveway. 

            "Well, ye didn't have to come," Sean said.  "I told ye that."  Sean stared up at the mansion that was once his home.  Maybe Jamie was right.  Maybe returning here was a bad idea.  It's not as if the X-Men had been there for him after Moira died.  After he and Emma had closed the school, Sean had slipped away to Ireland to grieve for his fallen love.  No one had tried to stop him.  Sure, he got the obligatory phone calls from Kurt and Jean, offering their condolences and asking if he was all right.  And of course, Logan had _talked about visiting.  But when it came right down to it, Sean had been pretty much on his own.    _

            He glanced at Jamie.  At least Jamie had come through for him.  When Sean had decided to start X-Corps, the young man had jumped on the idea.  Of course, Jamie was dealing with the same grief as Sean; Moira had been like a mother to him.  Like Sean, he was looking for a way to numb the pain, and to prevent anyone else from suffering the same loss. Perhaps it was their combined sense of grief that had allowed Mystique to get a foothold in X-Corps.  Sean shook his head.  _No_, he thought to himself, _this is all my fault_.  

            "Earth to Sean."  Jamie was staring at him, a concerned look on his face.  "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine, lad."  Sean let out a long breath.  "We'd better get in there."

            "'kay," Jamie said, striking himself on the chest.  Two duplicate Jamies suddenly appeared beside him.  "You heard the man," Jamie said authoritatively.  "Get to work!"  He grinned broadly at Sean. "It's good to be the Multiple Man."

            Sean smiled as the dupes scooped up his and Jamie's luggage and hurried toward the front door.  "Show off," he said playfully. Laughing, the two men followed the dupes into the mansion.  

            "You're here!"  Alex Summers ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Sean and Jamie.  

            "And you're not as dumb as you look!" Jamie said exuberantly.  The three men regarded each other for a moment.

            Alex smiled.  "So."

            "So," said Sean.

            "So," said Jamie.  He gazed quietly at Alex and Sean, and then finally pulled both men by the collars, and yelled, "Group hug!"  The three men embraced clumsily for a few moments, and then released each other.

            "Your voice is better," Alex said, grinning.

            "I can't shout or anythin', but it's comin' along," Sean said.

            "No powers yet?"

            "Nah," Sean sighed.  So, ye left her at the altar," Sean said to Alex.  His tone was matter-of-fact, rather than accusing. The Irishman had been more than a little surprised to learn about the events of Alex's and Lorna's almost-wedding.  Sean had been laid up in bed when the nuptials were to take place.  He had been a little put-off that he wouldn't be able to attend, but after learning Alex had left Lorna at the altar—for another woman, no less—he was glad he hadn't been present.

            Alex shoved his hands deep into his pockets.  "Yeah.  I'm a prick.  I know."

            Sean shrugged. "Better ye left her before ye went and married her."  

 "Still," Jamie said.  "You coulda figured things out before you embarrassed her in front of an audience."

            The three men strolled into the living room.   A burly, redheaded man looked up from his newspaper as they entered the room.  Sean stopped in his tracks, and glared at the man.  

            "Cassidy," the redhead muttered, standing up.  

            "Marko," Sean said, his jaw tightly clenched.

            Cain Marko folded the paper under his arm and headed toward the kitchen.  Suddenly, he paused, as if he were about to speak.  He stared at Sean for a few moments, shook his head, and then left.

            Alex clapped Sean on the shoulder.  "You going to be all right with him around?"

            Sean cocked his head at Alex, as if considering his question.   "Ah, I feel sorrier for him than anything, considerin' my Cousin Tom's his best friend."  Sean plunked himself down in the easy chair vacated by Cain Marko.  "I heard he's on your team.  How'd ye go and get stuck wit' him?" 

            Alex looked around sheepishly.  "Actually, I invited him."

            "What were ye thinkin'?"  Sean sat up in his chair.

            "Well, the X-Men are about redemption…"

            Sean nodded.  "Fair enough."

            Alex dropped onto the couch beside Jamie. "And I want him where I can keep an eye on him."

            Laughing softly, Sean glanced over his shoulder.  "Anyone else home?"  He hadn't expected a welcome wagon, but the mansion was a veritable ghost town.

            "Looking for anybody in particular?" Alex chuckled.  

            "What's that supposed t'mean?"

            Alex smiled, and gazed interestedly at Sean.  "Nothing." He tugged at his bottom lip. "No, I think Professor Xavier wanted to give you some space.  Plus, the other team's off on a mission."

            "Oh."

            "Emma's here, though," Alex declared.

            "That's good t'know," Sean said.          

            "Yeah, that's fascinating, Alex," Jamie said, frowning.

            "Just thought Sean would be interested," Alex said, a grin spreading across his face.

            Jamie flipped through a music magazine he found laying on the table. "Why would he care about that?"

            "Why _would you care about that, Sean?" Alex was smirking now. _

            "Have you been talking to Jubilee?" Sean asked.

            "We may have had a conversation over ice cream late one night," Alex leaned back, watching Sean's reaction.

            "Ah, that girl.  She's got an imagination."

            "What's she imagining?" Jamie asked.  He had deposited the magazine back onto the table, and was now watching Sean and Alex with interest.

            Sean let out a breath.  Alex just _had to bring this up now.  He didn't know how he felt about Emma yet.  She was important to him.  Maybe he even loved her.  But he hadn't had much time to really explore his feelings yet.  He wanted to proceed slowly, and keep his interest in Emma to himself. "Well, Jamie, Jubilee seems to think Emma and I may be somewhat interested in each other."_

            "And that's crazy," Jamie said.

            Sean gazed out the window.  "I don't know.  Maybe not."

            Jamie looked uncomfortable.  "Sean, it's a little soon.  Moira hasn't been gone that long."

            "Jamie, it's been a while.  And before that, well, Moira and I weren't really together."  Sean glared at Alex.  "There's nothin' happenin' between me and Emma.  And if somethin' does…well, that's my business."

            Alex nodded.  "Okay.  But, Sean…" His expression turned serious.  "I know what you've been through and everything.  But don't mess around too long.  Emma may decide to have a psychic tryst with Marko next."  He broke into a grin, grabbed Jamie by the arm, and stood up.  "Come on.  Let's go do the grocery shopping."

            "Emma had a psychic tryst?" Jamie said, as Alex dragged him out of the room.  "With who?" 

            Sean chuckled, crossing his arms casually behind his head.  He sat silently for a moment, considering his conversation with Jamie and Alex.  Suddenly aware that he wasn't alone, he glanced over his shoulder.  "Emma."

            Emma Frost leaned against the doorway.  "I thought I was going to have to bodily kick them out," she said casually.  "Hello, darling."

            "How long were you listening?" Sean asked.  He rose from his chair and walked over to Emma.

            "Really, Sean.  Do you think I would violate your privacy?"  She feigned a hurt look.

            "Yeah, that I do."

            She smiled sweetly.  "I haven't had much time to explore my feelings, either."

            Sean crossed his arms.  "Emma, I didn't say that out loud."

            "Didn't you?" She asked innocently.

            "Yer readin' my mind," he said.

            "Perhaps you think too loudly, Sean."

            Sean sighed.  "Emma, ye've got to show some restraint."

            "Oh, darling.  I showed an admirable amount of restraint, considering that horrible comment about Cain Marko." She frowned, walking over to the couch. "_Honestly_."  

            Sean grinned.  "I'd be happy to step aside, Em.  I don't want to stand in the way if it's Cain ye want."

            Emma picked up a pillow from the couch and pitched it wildly at Sean.  "Welcome home."


End file.
